Sudden Impact
by kuncipintu
Summary: "Seharusnya semua orang tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi seorang dokter. Seharusnya kalian tidak menghujat kami, karena bukan kami yang menginginkan pasien kami meninggal." / Super-gaje fanfiction / Random charas / No pairing / More warnings inside / 2PM, f x , Girls' Generation, MBLAQ, and other random characters/ RnR, please?


**K**u**n**c**i **P**i**n**t**u

_Present_

**.**

**.**

**f(x)**'s Luna **. 2PM**'s Nickhun **. Girls' Generation**'s Tiffany **. MBLAQ**'s Thunder **. Infinite**'s Woohyun** . f(x)**'s Krystal  
**Girls' Generation**'s Jessica **. JYJ**'s Jaejoong **. Super Junior**'s Donghae **.**

**.**

Terinspirasi dari **Grey's Anatomy Season 8, Episode 10 : Suddenly.**

_**Random charas**_. _No pairing_. Gaje dan aneh. _(possible) typos. (possible) miss typos._ **Tidak nyambung**. _Long oneshot_. _I've warning you__ …_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**S**eharusnya semua orang tahu betapa sulitnya menjadi seorang dokter. Berusaha untuk menyembuhkan pasien, mengembalikan senyuman keluarganya. Tapi tak jarang, kami gagal. Dan menerima hujatan atas kegagalan tersebut. Terkadang aku sendiri juga merasa gagal ketika harus mengabari keluarga pasien tentang kematian—yang tentu saja tidak ingin didengar oleh semua orang.

Tapi, hidup mati itu Tuhan yang tentukan. Seharusnya kalian tidak menghujat kami, karena bukan kami yang menginginkan pasien kami meninggal. Tapi kalian juga tidak berhak menghujat Tuhan, sekalipun Dia yang mengatur kematian seseorang.

Jangan tanya padaku, karena aku pun tidak tahu pada siapa aku harus mencaci.

.

.

**S**u**d**d**e**n** I**m**p**a**c**t

_**Kun**__ci Pin__**tu**_

.

.

**All casts © themselves, and God**

.

.

"**T**olong, biarkan aku ikut bersamanya … dia bayiku … kumohon …," aku mendengar suara serak dari seorang ibu yang duduk di kursi roda.

Aku mengenalnya. Bukan kenal seperti teman, hanya sekedar tahu kalau dia adalah ibu dari seorang bayi yang akan aku dan Nickhun-_oppa_ pindahkan ke rumah sakit khusus bayi yang tentu saja lebih profesional daripada rumah sakit umum seperti tempatku bekerja.

"Dia anakku, kami harus terus bersama. Kumohon …,"

Sebersit cahaya terang tercipta. Langit bergemuruh. Hujan akan datang lagi malam ini.

"Kau baru saja dioperasi, _Ma'am_. Akan sangat berbahaya jika kau ikut dengan mereka. Kau baru saja pendarahan, dan jika sesuatu terjadi di perjalanan nanti, kau bisa merepotkan kami." Ujar seorang dokter muda kepada ibu tersebut. Yah, Jessica-_sunbae_—dokter muda tersebut—memang tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk menenangkan seseorang—aku bingung bagaimana dia menangani pasiennya—tapi yang dia katakan memang benar.

Ibu itu baru saja menjalani operasi dan hasilnya tidak begitu baik. Dia pendarahan, bayinya kritis. Saat ini bayi tersebut sedang berada di dalam tabung kaca kecil dan terhubung dengan selang-selang oksigen dan antibiotik. Mengerikan, dia baru saja lahir ke dunia dan harus direpotkan karena selang-selang tersebut. Aku penasaran apa yang dirasakan oleh bayi itu—bukan berarti aku ingin mencoba, sih …

Wanita paruh baya tadi masih terus memohon pada Jessica-_sunbae_ dan itu sepertinya membuatnya kewalahan. Akhirnya aku maju mendekati kursi roda tersebut.

"_Ma'am_, perkenalkan, saya Luna. Saya yang akan membawa bayi anda." Ujarku lirih.

Wanita itu tidak merespon.

"Saya berjanji saya tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada anak anda. Saya akan menjaganya. Saya berjanji. Tolong percayakan anak anda pada saya." Aku berkata penuh kesanggupan.

Wanita itu menggenggam tanganku erat, "Aku bergantung padamu, Dokter …,"

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar.

Tiba-tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Memang tadi pagi kepalaku sempat terbentur meja karena aku yang tidak berhati-hati. Benturan tiba-tiba. Tapi aku yakin sakitnya kepalaku sekarang bukan karena itu.

Tentu saja. Banyak orang yang sudah menggantungkan hidup keluarganya padaku. Banyak di antara mereka yang dapat kembali menikmati waktunya bersama keluarganya. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang … _yeah, _kau tahu sendiri maksudku.

"Luna!" suara Nickhun-_oppa _masuk ke gendang telingaku, refleks, aku segera berlari ke arahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi kepada wanita tersebut.

"Semua persiapan sudah lengkap. Kita harus berangkat secepatnya. Ayo!" ujarnya lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil sambil mengikuti langkah-langkah besarnya yang cepat. Tepat ketika kami masuk ke dalam mobil, hujan turun dengan deras disertai kilat yang menyambar. Mengerikan.

.

.

.

**D**an disinilah aku, berada di dalam mobil rumah sakit bersama sebuah tabung berisi bayi yang—aku yakin—tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa bantuan alat-alat medis.

"_Aku bergantung padamu, Dokter …_,"

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat dengan perkataan wanita tersebut. Aku membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Aku bisa mengerti betapa cemasnya dia saat ini. Tentu saja, bayangkan, malam ini hujan deras, dan anakmu yang kritis sedang berada bersama dua orang asing ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari tempatmu berada.

Bagaimanapun juga, kau tidak akan tenang jika anakmu dibawa oleh orang asing. Sekalipun orang asing itu adalah dokter.

Aku menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Udara malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya.

Pikiranku melayang kepada kejadian satu setengah tahun lalu. Ketika aku menerima ijazahku, ketika aku diterima bekerja di Rumah Sakit tempatku bekerja saat ini. Aku begitu bahagia saat itu. Tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun bahwa menjadi dokter, memiliki resiko dan tanggung jawab yang sangat—amat sangat—besar. Hidup dan mati seseorang.

Ingatanku pun kembali pada saat dimana aku berhasil melakukan operasi pertamaku. Hanya operasi kecil, pengangkatan benda asing—seperti kelereng atau hal-hal lain yang tidak sengaja masuk ke tubuh. Namun, aku masih ingat bahagianya ketika operasi itu berjalan lancar. Sedikit lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan, tapi aku puas.

Tapi semenjak operasi pertamaku hari itu, aku tidak berani menangani operasi lainnya. Aku tiba-tiba merasa takut dengan diriku sendiri. Ragu dengan kemampuanku.

Bagaimana jika keberhasilan operasi itu hanya kebetulan, hanya keberuntungan? Aku takut jika di operasi selanjutnya, aku gagal, dan mengecewakan banyak orang. Rekan-rekanku, keluarga pasien, dan diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu takut untuk mencoba.

Dan ketakutanku terbukti. Beberapa minggu lalu, aku dihadapkan dengan operasi cangkok ginjal. Alat ekskresi dalam tubuh manusia adalah keahlianku saat masih kuliah dulu. Kondisi pasien juga masih stabil—menambah persentasi keberhasilan operasi tersebut.

Namun aku tidak mengerti apa yang salah padaku. Operasi gagal. Pasien pendarahan. Dan meninggal bahkan sebelum dikeluarkan dari ruang operasi.

Rasanya seperti kepalaku dibenturkan dengan sesuatu benda keras secara tiba-tiba ketika aku mampu menelan kenyataan itu.

Keluarga pasien berusaha tabah, tapi air mata mereka juga menyakitiku. Mengapa aku bisa gagal? Mengapa aku tidak dapat melakukannya sebaik ketika aku berhasil dulu? Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyalahkanku, tapi aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Bahkan di setiap malam-malam berhujan, aku merasa ada sesuatu di dalam kepalaku yang mengatakan kalau aku adalah seorang … pembunuh.

Aku membunuh pasienku sendiri. Aku tidak dapat membantunya untuk kembali merasakan segarnya udara bumi—yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu segar. Padahal pasienku itu sudah sangat optimis akan sembuh—karena kondisi badannya bisa dibilang cukup sehat—tapi aku menghancurkan impiannya.

Aku merasa tidak ingin kembali ke Rumah Sakit untuk selamanya saat itu. Tapi, aku harus kembali. Karena aku seorang dokter. Aku tidak boleh lepas dari kewajibanku karena itu adalah keharusan.

Dan hari ini, aku kembali dihadapkan dengan hidup-mati seseorang. Bayi lemah yang bahkan belum sempat melihat ibunya. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika aku tidak mampu menjaganya.

Pandanganku beralih ke tabung kaca itu lagi.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Bayi ini kuat. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Nickhun-_oppa _bergumam pelan—dan samar karena suara hujan. Dia terlihat seperti sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Aku berusaha setuju dengan perkataannya. Tapi logikaku tidak menurut. Bayi ini baru berumur dua setengah hari, dia rentan terhadap apapun, dia hidup karena dibantu oleh peralatan medis, lalu apa yang mampu membuat orang berpikir kalau bayi ini kuat?

Tanpa sadar kepalaku menggeleng pelan. Nickhun-_oppa _melihatnya, dia tersenyum sekilas.

"Dia memang baru berumur dua hari, tapi perjuangannya di dalam kandungan ibunya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya kuat." Ujarnya perlahan.

Aku kembali menggeleng lemah. Kandungan ibunya hangat, tidak seperti tabung kaca yang dingin ini.

"Bayi ini, lahir ke dunia bukan karena alasan. Ia bisa saja hanya berada dalam kandungan ibunya yang hangat sampai lama. Tapi dia memilih untuk dilahirkan, keluar dari rahim ibunya yang hangat."

Aku terdiam. Mencoba memahami maksud Nickhun-_oppa_, tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti.

"Selalu sulit untuk mencoba hal baru, sulit untuk membuat keputusan antara berdiam di tempatmu saat ini atau meneruskan hidupmu dengan berbagai masalah baru. Tapi bayi ini memilih untuk lahir dan memberikan kebahagiaan pada keluarganya. Tidak semua orang mampu memilih keputusan yang sama, Luna … Tidak semua orang …,"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan ketika Nickhun-_oppa _berbicara panjang lebar. Sesungguhnya, aku masih belum mengerti apa yang dimaksud olehnya, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan perkataan tersebut.

Aku kembali memandang bayi di dalam tabung itu dengan tatapan nanar.

.

.

.

**T**iga puluh menit telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali Nickhun-_oppa _bicara. Suasana hening sejak saat itu. Suara mobil menderu pelan tertelan oleh hujan yang masih sangat deras. Jalanan gelap, tanpa lampu. Tapi tiba-tiba keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara mobil yang menderung dengan keras. Mobil yang kami tumpangi.

Dan hanya beberapa detik kemudian, mobil ini berhenti total.

"Woohyun-_ah_! Kenapa berhenti? !" teriak Nickhun-_oppa _pada Woohyun yang berada di kursi depan.

Tiba-tiba pintu belakang mobil dibuka dengan kasar. Woohyun muncul dengan wajah panik.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku agak kencang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku akan pasang penanda jalan di dekat mobil kita! Sekarang kita harus cari bantuan dulu! Sekitar satu mil dari sini ada pom bensin. Kita bisa telepon ambulans!" Woohyun berteriak dengan kencang, suaranya tidak kalah keras dengan suara hujan.

"Kau mau kita berlari ke sana?" Nickhun-_oppa _juga mengeraskan suaranya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain!" Woohyun kembali berteriak.

Tapi satu pemikiran terlintas.

"Lalu, bayinya bagaimana?" tanyaku. "Dia tidak mungkin kita tinggal sendiri. Tapi juga tidak mungkin untuk membawanya dalam hujan sederas ini!" tanpa sadar suaraku mengeras, entah Woohyun mampu mendengarku atau tidak.

Panik.

Kami berada jauh dari perumahan. Bangunan terakhir yang kami lewati berjarak satu mil dari sini. Hujan turun sangat deras, angin kencang, dan kabut tebal. Bayi ini tidak dapat ditinggalkan sendiri.

"Kalian pergi saja. Aku jaga bayinya," putusku kemudian.

Woohyun dan Nickhun-_oppa _saling berpandangan dengan tatapan ragu.

.

.

.

**A**ku memperhatikan Woohyun hingga langkahnya menghilang di kelokan jalan. Kemudian aku melirik Nickhun-_oppa _yang pada akhirnya memilih menemaniku di sini.

Pintu belakang mobil ditutup kembali. Bisa kulihat Nickhun_-oppa _berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya. Tapi percuma, karena aku juga sama paniknya.

Dan panikku bertambah saat aku sadar kalau mobil ini dipenuhi tabung oksigen. Dengan cuaca dan suhu seperti sekarang, mobil ini dapat meledak kapan saja. Dan aku tidak ingin ada ledakan, sekecil apapun, saat ada seorang bayi yang menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Satu-satunya hal yang terdengar hanya rinai hujan yang turun dengan ganas. Aku dan Nickhun-_oppa _sama-sama gelisah.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalaku terasa sakit. Tadi pagi kepalaku terbentur karena terjatuh. Benturan tiba-tiba. Dan sakitnya benar-benar terasa sekarang. Perutku ikut mual tiba-tiba. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdo'a agar Woohyun segera datang dan kami dapat membawa bayi ini ke tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Ujung jaketku kusut karena terus kuremas. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang.

"_Aku bergantung padamu, Dokter …_,"

Dan ucapan ibu si bayi terus berbunyi di dalam kepalaku. Gigiku bergemeletuk. Rasanya aku ingin muntah.

"Luna …," kudengar Nickhun-_oppa _memanggilku pelan. "Kita harus keluar. Kemungkinan besar mobil ini akan meledak."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Berusaha mengeluarkan si bayi dari tabungnya selembut mungkin.

"_Oppa_! Bagaimana kita bawa bayi ini keluar? Ada banyak selang tersambung ke badannya!"

"Bawa kantung oksigennya. Tinggalkan antibiotiknya." Nickhun_-oppa _menjawab cepat sambil melepaskan beberapa selang dari tubuh si bayi.

Aku menurutinya. Dengan perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, aku menarik selang antibiotik dan melepaskannya dari si bayi.

Dengan cepat, kugendong bayi itu, kututupi tubuhnya dengan jaketku, dan beranjak keluar mobil.

Dan, kalian tidak akan percaya hal seperti apa yang kulihat di luar.

"_God has died …,_" suara Nickhun _-oppa _terdengar sangat kecil di telingaku sekarang.

.

.

.

**P**ernahkah kalian sangat menginginkan sesuatu namun tidak pernah kalian dapatkan, kemudian ketika kalian menyerah, hal itu datang dengan sendirinya?

Atau malah sesuatu datang kepada kalian tanpa kalian inginkan dan tanpa kalian kira. Kemudian kalian mulai bertanya-tanya apa yang direncanakan Tuhan pada kalian. Tapi, tentu saja, kalian tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

Dan, hal itu sedang terjadi padaku.

Rasanya seperti kepalaku terbentur sekali lagi ketika aku dan Nickhun-_oppa _keluar dari mobil dan mendapati sebuah mobil lain telah terguling di tengah jalan. Van hitam itu berada dalam keadaan miring di dekat kelokan jalan.

Aku kembali merasa aku ingin muntah.

Empat orang tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan cairan gelap di sekitar mereka. Jangan tanya padaku apa cairan itu.

Satu orang, nenek-nenek, tergeletak dengan posisi tangan dan leher tidak wajar.

Satu orang lagi, wanita muda, perutnya sedikit buncit, darahnya banyak sekali keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Satu lagi, seorang pria, dia tergeletak dengan darah di sekitar kepalanya, namun tangannya masih bergerak.

Yang terakhir, seorang gadis kecil, tidak banyak darah, tapi di mata sebelah kirinya tertancap pecahan kaca.

Dari dalam mobil kulihat seseorang berusaha merangkak keluar. Nickhun-_oppa _segera berlari membantunya. Gadis itu baik-baik saja—dalam artian fisik, karena aku mengerti sebenarnya dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Tolong …," rintihnya pelan ketika Nickhun-_oppa _memapahnya mendekatiku. Nickhun-_oppa _berbalik untuk memeriksa empat orang yang lain.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku ketika sudah mampu mengatasi rasa kagetku.

"Tiffany … Namaku Tiffany …," ujarnya terisak.

"Oke, Tiffany. Pegang bayi ini, aku akan memeriksa keluargamu." Ujarku sambil menyerahkan bayi dalam gendonganku kepadanya.

"Ta, tapi—"

"Aku dokter. Kau ingin aku menolong keluargamu atau tidak?"

"Y-ya …," Tiffany akhirnya meraih si bayi dari tanganku.

"Oke. Ikuti perintahku, remaslah kantung ini sesuai hitungan. Satu, dua, remas. Mengerti?" jelasku sambil menyodorkan kantung oksigennya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya dengan air mata masih turun di pipinya.

"Kau tidak akan membuat kesalahan. Berhitunglah dengan keras, supaya aku bisa dengar." Aku segera berlari kecil menuju Nickhun-_oppa _tanpa menunggu jawaban Tiffany.

"Satu, dua, remas … Satu, dua, remas …," aku bisa mendengar suara Tiffany samar-samar, terhapus oleh suara hujan dan isakannya sendiri.

"Tewas." Ujar Nickhun-_oppa _ketika aku mendekati badan sang nenek.

Nickhun-_oppa _mengecek nadi dari wanita separuh baya yang tergeletak tepat di samping sang nenek. Aku sempat melihat lewat ekor mataku ketika Nickhun-_oppa _mulai memberikan pertolongan pertama pada wanita tersebut.

Sedangkan aku segera berlari ke arah si pria, memberikan pertolongan secepatnya dan sebisanya ketika aku masih sanggup merasakan nadinya berdenyut.

"Tidak. _Come on_!" samar di telingaku, Nickhun-_oppa _bergumam pelan sambil menekan dada wanita itu sebelum akhirnya mengumpat pelan. "_Holy shit,_" kemudian ia melepaskan tangannya dari wanita tersebut.

Sejurus kemudian, isakan Tiffany semakin kencang. "Ibuuuuu …!" teriaknya keras.

"Tiffany! Jangan lihat ke sini dan teruslah menghitung!" hardikku.

Isakan Tiffany tidak berhenti tapi ia menuruti perintahku. "Satu, dua, remas … Satu, dua, remas …,"

Aku bisa merasakan tangan pria ini bergerak perlahan. Hentakan di dadanya semakin kuperkeras. Matanya terbuka perlahan, melirik tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya tertumbuk pada jasad istrinya.

"Thunder … Dimana Thunder …?" rintihnya pelan.

Bola mataku bergerak liar, mencari si Thunder ini. Tapi tidak ada satu pun anak laki-laki di sekitar sini. Kecuali, kalau dia masih ada di dalam mobil.

Hujan semakin deras, dan aku tidak pernah merasa kedinginan seperti saat ini sebelumnya.

"_Crap!_ Masih ada yang lain? !" umpatku sambil berlari begitu saja ke arah mobil.

Dan disanalah dia. Terbaring dengan separuh badan bagian bawahnya tertindih bagian mobil. Beruntung dia masih sadar.

"T-tolong aku …," pintanya pelan. "Kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan …,"

Sekuat tenaga aku mendorong besi yang menindih kakinya. Tapi ini terlalu berat. Aku tidak mungkin meminta bantuan Nickhun-_oppa _sementara dia masih mengurus satu gadis kecil dan si pria.

"_Crap_!" umpatku lagi. Aku panik sekali. Ada satu orang yang tidak bisa bergerak kemana-mana, dan di seberang sana ada dua orang dan satu bayi yang sedang kritis.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, mencoba tenang. Kemudian mencoba mengangkat besi-besi itu lagi. Sedikit lagi terangkat, dan kepalaku serasa dihantam sesuatu yang empuk ketika terdengar suara klakson mobil yang membuatku kembali panik.

Ada mobil menuju kesini, sementara aku dan anak ini sedang berada di tengah jalan, di dekat belokan jalan, dalam kabut tebal. Sial.

Berusaha menulikan telingaku, aku kembali mendorong besinya. Hingga teriakan Nickhun_-oppa _sampai ke telingaku.

"Luna! Cepat pergi dari situ!"

Tidak. Tidak sebelum anak ini juga ikut pergi bersamaku.

"Luna!" Nickhun _-oppa _berteriak semakin keras. Begitupun suara derungan mobil tersebut.

"Satu, dua, remas … Satu, dua, remas …," suara Tiffany terdengar samar-samar.

"_Aku bergantung padamu, Dokter …_," suara wanita di rumah sakit tadi kembali memasuki kepalaku. Bercampur dengan teriakan Nickhun_-oppa_ dan derungan mobil yang semakin dekat.

Aku harus memilih.

"Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak Thunder dari belakangku.

Aku bangkit berdiri, dan berlari.

"Luna! Jangan main-main! Mereka tidak akan melihatmu!"

Aku tahu tindakan yang bodoh ketika kau berdiri di tengah jalan tepat setelah kelokan jalan di malam berkabut. Dan aku sudah berubah menjadi orang bodoh sekarang. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Luna! Cepat kembali!"

Aku berusaha menulikan telingaku dari teriakan Nickhun-_oppa. _Dan inilah dia, mobil itu datang.

"Tolong! Berhenti! Berhenti!" teriakku sekuat tenaga.

Aku memejamkan mata. Suara decit rem serta teriakan Tiffany dan Nickhun _-oppa _memenuhi telingaku. Dan ketika aku membuka kedua mataku, yang kulihat adalah sebuah mobil ambulans dengan Woohyun dan beberapa orang lain di dalamnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, aku merasa kehadiran Woohyun kali ini seperti mukjizat yang dikirim Tuhan.

.

.

.

**D**eru nafasku ikut berpacu seiring dengan langkah Nickhun-_oppa _dan Woohyun yang tergesa. Kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Rumah Sakit tempat kami bekerja karena Rumah Sakit yang kami tuju masih sangat jauh.

Ingin rasanya secepat mungkin aku berlari ke ruang perawatan agar bayi di dalam gendonganku bisa segera ditolong. Namun di sisi lain, aku juga tidak ingin membiarkan Tiffany tertinggal sendirian di belakang. Tapi aku harus cepat. Setelah kuserahkan si bayi pada suster di ruang perawatan, aku segera menuruni tangga—mencari Tiffany.

Namun di tengah ketergesaanku, Jessica-_sunbae_ menahan langkahku.

"Apa yang terjadi di perjalananmu?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Perlukah menanyakan itu sekarang?" balasku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Ya." Jessica-_sunbae_ berkata dengan nada tidak ingin ditolak. Dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Oke, biar kupersingkat. Mobil kami mogok. Dan di tengah jalan ada kecelakaan. Jadi, sekarang tanggung jawabku adalah si bayi dan keluarga yang kecelakaan. Kalau _sunbae_ tidak keberatan, bisa permisi …?" ucapku terburu-buru. Entah Jessica-_sunbae _mengerti atau tidak, aku tidak peduli.

Langkahku semakin kupercepat ketika aku melihat bayangan Tiffany yang sedang duduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di dekat ruang perawatan ayahnya. Namun, lagi-lagi, aku ditahan oleh Nickhun-_oppa_.

"Luna …," panggilnya. Aku menoleh, memberikan ekspresi wajah sewajarnya. Aku tidak ingin siapapun tahu sepanik apa aku saat ini.

"Ya? Bagaimana keadaan keluarganya, _Oppa_?"

"Adik laki-lakinya sudah ditangani oleh Donghae-_hyung_. Kedua kakinya patah. Sedangkan adik perempuannya yang satu lagi …," Nickhun-_oppa _terlihat ragu sejenak. "…Krystal akan melakukan operasi pada matanya." Ujarnya.

Aku tertegun. Krystal?

Aku mengenalnya. Bahkan aku yang menyambutnya ketika dia pertama kali datang ke rumah sakit ini. Dan aku juga paham benar, seberapa jauh keahliannya.

Krystal hanyalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan kedokteran spesialis organ lunak—mata termasuk di dalamnya—yang sedang praktek di rumah sakit ini. Tapi walaupun spesialis, dia baru berada di Rumah Sakit ini selama tiga setengah bulan. Umurnya kurang dari dua puluh tahun. Dia jenius, tapi kurang pengalaman.

Sedangkan saat ini yang akan ditanganinya adalah pasien yang sedang kritis. Di ruang operasi nanti tidak akan ada waktu untuk berpikir. Satu kesalahan kecil, dan semua berakhir. Satu menit terlambat, segalanya berakhir. Percayalah, kau tidak akan mampu rileks di operasi pertamamu.

Nickhun-_oppa _sepertinya mengerti keraguanku. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Percayalah padanya. Ia calon dokter yang jenius," Jenius. Tapi dia masih seorang calon dokter.

"…kenapa Krystal?" Ya, kenapa Krystal. Bukankah Rumah Sakit ini memiliki spesialis mata yang sudah sangat profesional dan berdedikasi?

"Jaejoong-_sunbaenim_—" suara Nickhun-_oppa _sedikit bergetar ketika menyebut nama dokter profesional yang kubicarakan tadi. "—meninggal karena kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu."

Astaga. Ini sebuah kebetulan, atau memang takdir Tuhan?

"Spesialis mata disini hanya Jaejoong-_sunbae _dan … Krystal." Lanjutnya lagi.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, Krystal berjalan cepat melewatiku bersama dengan dua orang suster yang telah mengenakan pakaian operasi. Dapat kulihat sekilas wajah Krystal memucat. Aku tahu rasanya. Aku ingat seberapa bergetarnya tanganku ketika operasi pertamaku waktu itu akan dimulai. Aku ingat rasa dingin yang menjalari punggungku ketika aku memulai operasiku. Aku ingat bagaimana peluhku menetes satu demi satu di pelipisku. Dan aku sangat ingat seberapa takutnya aku saat itu.

Suara Nickhun-_oppa _membangunkanku dari nostalgia singkatku.

"Dan kami membutuhkanmu di sini." Ujarnya. Aku diam, menanti kalimat yang akan diucapkannya lagi. "Ayah anak ini mengalami benturan keras di dada dan punggung. Kemungkinan besar paru-paru dan ginjal sebelah kirinya tidak bekerja dengan baik saat ini."

Ah, ya, tentu saja mereka membutuhkanku. Paru-paru dan ginjal adalah keahlianku. Tapi sayangnya, alat ekskresi juga menjadi kegagalan pertamaku. Kepalaku lagi-lagi terasa seperti terbentur sesuatu ketika aku mengingat kegagalan operasi ginjalku waktu itu.

"Luna. Aku yakin kau bisa. Kami percaya padamu." Nickhun-_oppa _berlalu sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku tersenyum sekilas. Aku segera memasuki pintu di depan mataku dengan langkah mantap. Aku memang ragu dengan kemampuanku. Aku tidak merasa aku bisa—

"Luna-_ssi_. Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik."

—dan tepat ketika ingatan tentang kegagalan pertamaku menghampiri, sebuah suara datang dari perawat-perawat yang ada di dalam ruangan. Menyambutku dengan senyum tulus namun bercampur kekhawatiran. Mata mereka menatap penuh harap padaku. Aku tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. Aku tidak suka kenyataan bahwa ada banyak orang yang bergantung padaku—dokter—namun akhirnya harus kecewa karena aku gagal.

.

.

.

**A**lat pengukur detak jantung di samping ranjang pasienku mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahaya. Tanganku bergetar panik. Dengan gerakan secepat yang aku bisa, tanganku meraih pengejut listrik dan menempelkannya di dada ayah Tiffany.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga. Menekan alat itu sekuat yang aku bisa. Di dalam hati aku berdo'a agar semua baik-baik saja.

Semua harus baik-baik saja.

Dan aku akhirnya mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghapus peluhku ketika detak jantungnya normal kembali. Aku mendesah lega, sedikit melirik ke luar, ke arah Tiffany yang sedang berdiri menatap kami dari luar melalui kaca pintu. Aku tersenyum sekilas, hanya sekilas karena alat pengukur detak jantung (sialan) itu kembali berbunyi.

Senyumku hilang sepersekon kemudian. Kutatap Tiffany yang kembali berubah cemas.

Aku menggulung lengan jasku. Bersiap untuk kembali mengoperasikan pengejut listrik yang belum sampai lima menit lalu kugunakan. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun lagi, apalagi Tiffany. Ia sudah melihat ibu dan neneknya meninggal tepat di depan matanya. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia menonton kematian ayahnya.

Empat menit paling lama dalam hidupku adalah empat menit dimana alat pengejut listrik berada di tanganku, kemudian aku sibuk menggunakannya untuk mendetakkan jantung seseorang ketika anak orang itu sedang melihatku dari kejauhan dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Aku kembali mendesah lega ketika jantungnya sudah kembali berdetak normal. Aku sekarang menyadari betapa berharganya setiap detak nadi yang kita miliki setiap harinya.

.

.

.

**K**etika aku melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang penuh hawa menegangkan itu, hal pertama yang tertangkap oleh retinaku adalah wajah penuh kecemasan dan kekhawatiran milik Tiffany.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Tiba-tiba perasaan itu datang lagi. Bagaimana jika aku gagal lagi dan menghancurkan semuanya lagi? Bagaimana jika bukannya membantu, aku malah makin menghancurkan hidup Tiffany?

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam hati, tapi aku tahu, aku tetap harus melakukan yang terbaik yang aku mampu. Untuk rekan-rekanku yang mempercayaiku, untuk Tiffany yang menggantungkan hidup ayahnya padaku, dan juga untukku sendiri yang membutuhkan kepercayaan diri kembali.

"Tiffany …," Tiffany mendongakkan kepalanya, dapat kulihat matanya sembab karena air mata.

"Y-ya?" ujarnya lirih sambil mengusap jejak air mata di pipinya. Aku mendudukkan diri tepat di sebelahnya. Menatap matanya sekilas saja, aku sudah melihat luka dan kepedihan di dalamnya. Sungguh, aku akan merasa bersalah bila aku tidak mampu menyelamatkan ayahnya.

"Apa keluargamu sering mengobrol tentang kesehatan?"

"T-tidak juga …," Tiffany terlihat kebingungan karena pertanyaanku.

"Apa ayahmu atau siapapun di keluargamu pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang tindakan khusus? Ketika mereka sakit, misalnya?" tanyaku lagi. Tiffany terlihat masih bingung.

"K-kami tidak membicarakan hal seperti itu …," suara serak Tiffany membuat tenggorokanku ikut tercekat.

"Maafkan aku bertanya seperti itu. Tapi kami butuh izin dari keluarga pasien untuk melakukan tindakan tertentu. Siapa yang menjagamu dan adik-adikmu jika orang tuamu keluar kota?"

"Nenekku. Tapi sekarang d-dia sudah … tidak ada," ujar Tiffany tertahan. Genangan air mata mulai berkumpul di kelopak matanya.

"Tiffany, aku min—" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku. Aku menangkap bayangan Jessica-_sunbae_ berjalan cepat ke arahku dan Tiffany.

"Luna!" panggilnya sembari memberi isyarat agar mendekatinya. Aku melirik Tiffany yang tampak tak peduli. Aku segera beranjak ke arah Jessica-_sunbae_.

"Ya, _sunbae_?"

"Aish—sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _sunbae_." Desahnya. Aku tersenyum kecil, umur kami memang tidak begitu jauh berbeda. Tapi Jessica Jung adalah salah satu dari beberapa jajaran dokter senior diantara kami. Jenius.

"_By the way, _ada kabar buruk." Ujarnya pelan. Jantungku berdegup tidak normal. Aku penasaran, tapi aku yakin aku tidak akan suka kabar ini.

"_M-mwonde?"_

"Bayi yang kau bawa tadi … meninggal …," suara Jessica-_sunbae _seperti petir yang senada dengan hujan deras di luar. Kepalaku sakit—rasanya seolah-olah kepalaku tiba-tiba terbentur beberapa detik lalu. Perutku mual lagi.

"B-bagaimana bi-sa?" tanyaku terbata.

"Aku tidak tahu sebab pastinya. Tapi sepertinya ada masalah dengan saluran antibiotiknya …,"

Sial. Antibiotik.

"A-aah, antibiotik, ya?" Jessica-_sunbae _mengangguk perlahan.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu kau sedang sibuk saat ini. Aku hanya datang untuk mengabarkan hal ini saja. Maaf jika menghancurkan _mood_-mu …,"

Benar, Jessica Jung. Kau benar-benar membuat mentalku turun drastis. Tidak bisakah kau bicarakan hal ini setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku saat ini? Sial. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.

"_Sun-sunbae …_ boleh aku melihat bayinya?" Jessica-_sunbae _menoleh, kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja."

Dari balik jendela kaca yang besar, aku melihat mereka. Sang wanita paruh baya yang sedang menangisi anak bungsunya. Jika aku pantas, aku merasa aku ingin ikut menangis bersamanya. Tapi sayangnya, tidak …

Wanita tadi melihatku, kemudian ia mendorong kursi rodanya menuju ke arahku. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba pasrah jika seandainya dia mencaciku.

"Aku tahu kau sudah berusaha, terimakasih telah menjaga bayiku …," ujarnya singkat. Kemudian segera berlalu begitu saja.

Ya, kali ini kau berterimakasih, _Ma'am_ … Tunggu sampai kau tahu kalau aku yang melepas cairan antibiotik anakmu. Tunggu sampai kau tahu kalau aku yang membunuh bayimu.

.

.

.

**A**ku berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit, menuju tempat ayah Tiffany berada. Tak sengaja aku bertabrakan dengan seorang suster yang memakai pakaian operasi keluar dari sebuah ruangan. Aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan sedang terjadi.

Tanpa berpikir, aku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Benar dugaanku. Ini adalah ruangan operasi yang dipimpin Krystal. Aku hanya menonton dari dekat pintu keluar. Tak ingin mengganggu.

Karena tanpa kuganggu pun, tempat ini sedang kacau. Semua orang dalam keadaan panik. Pendarahan, sepertinya. Muka Krystal lebih pucat dari sebelumnya. Dengan liar, ia mengutak-atik peralatan-peralatan di wadah tak beraturan.

Dan aku dengan lancang, mengambil masker dan mendekati Krystal.

Memang pendarahan. Tapi matanya masih dalam bentuk normal.

"Ada yang salah?" ujarku pelan, tak ingin mengagetkannya. Tapi tak ayal, Krystal tersentak juga.

"_Eonni?_"

"Hn. Ada apa?"

"Pendarahan. Padahal pecahan kacanya sudah hampir terangkat, tapi ternyata ada bagian yang menggores pembuluh darah. Jadi ketika diangkat, malah terjadi pendarahan …," Krystal berujar sangat cepat dengan nada panik. Perlu beberapa detik untuk mencerna perkataannya.

"Tenangkan dulu dirimu … Ingat pelajaran dasar, apa pilihan awal ketika terjadi pendarahan?" tanyaku mencoba membantu.

"Dijepit … atau dijahit …,"

"Ya. Lalu … dimana masalahnya?" tanyaku lagi, berkata dengan nada seolah-olah aku tahu apa yang seharusnya Krystal lakukan. Padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dalam masalahku sendiri.

"Masalahnya, _eonni_ … Jika dijepit, penjepitnya malah bisa menekan aliran darah. Sedangkan kalau dijahit, kemungkinan besar jahitannya tidak akan sekencang jahitan pada umumnya, sehingga resiko pendarahan menjadi lebih besar. Apalagi kalau aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjahit, tidak akan bisa untuk mencoba menjepit lagi …," Krystal kembali berkata dengan sangat cepat.

Selain karena aku tidak mampu menangkap kata-kata yang keluar seperti kereta api itu, aku juga sama sekali tidak memiliki pengalaman dengan organ berbentuk bola yang satu ini. Sehingga aku hanya mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak memberi solusi.

"Ikuti saja kata hatimu, Krystal … Semua akan baik-baik saja …," ujarku sambil menepuk bahunya kemudian beranjak keluar ruangan.

Cih, aku jadi ingin tertawa pada diriku sendiri. Ikuti kata hati, eh? Siapa yang seharusnya mendengarkan kata hati? Krystal atau aku? Seharusnya aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri terlebih dahulu kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, baru aku mengatakan hal itu pada Krystal.

.

.

.

**A**ku mempercepat langkahku hingga sampai di ruangan Mr. Hwang. Ada hawa menyesakkan yang menelusup ketika aku mendekati ruangan itu dan menangkap bayangan Tiffany menatap penuh harap ke dalam ruangan.

Aku masuk tanpa menghiraukan Tiffany.

"Luna-_ssi_! Pasiennya—!" seorang suster berseru pelan ketika melihatku muncul di pintu.

Aku melirik alat pengukur detak jantungnya. Sial. Lemah lagi. Ini karena kelalaianku, aku memiliki pasien yang sedang kritis, namun aku malah dengan santainya berkeliling rumah sakit hanya untuk melihat wanita menangisi bayinya dan seorang _hoobae _yang panik di operasi pertamanya. Dalam panikku, aku merasa dadaku dihantam sesuatu—benturan tiba-tiba oleh benda kasat mata.

Aku terus menempelkan alat pengejut itu di dada Mr. Hwang, setidaknya hingga aku melihat Tiffany di luar melambaikan tangan—isyarat agar aku mendekatinya. Segera kuserahkan alat pengejut tadi ke orang di sebelahku—siapapun dia. Kemudian aku berjalan ke luar ruangan, menghampiri Tiffany.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tergesa.

"Apa … yang kau lakukan pada ayahku sekarang, termasuk dalam tindakan khusus yang kau bilang tadi?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Tiffany terdiam gelisah. Sedangkan aku hanya menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku tidak ingin ada tindakan khusus ini." Ujarnya. Mataku membeliak tanpa sadar. Kepalaku serasa terbentur tiba-tiba—lagi.

"Ayahku sakit, dan aku berkali-kali melihat ayahku kau siksa dengan alat-alat itu. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya lebih sakit lagi." Tambah Tiffany lagi. Aku masih mematung.

"Aku satu-satunya keluarga Ayah yang bisa diajak berbicara, jadi aku sudah memutuskan …," tanganku bergetar pelan seiring dengan suara serak Tiffany yang sampai ke telingaku.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Dokter …,"

Ya, aku tahu. Kejadian ini pasti telah membuatmu cukup dewasa.

"Aku ingin kalian mencabut semua alat-alat penyiksa itu."

"K-kau yakin?" tanyaku ragu.

"Sangat. Kalau ayahku ditakdirkan untuk masih hidup, dia pasti akan terus hidup tanpa alat-alat itu. Tapi jika tidak, maka … sudahlah …," tegas Tiffany lagi.

Sedangkan aku, tidak beranjak dari posisiku sama sekali.

.

.

.

"_Selalu sulit untuk mencoba hal baru, sulit untuk membuat keputusan antara berdiam di tempatmu saat ini atau meneruskan hidupmu dengan berbagai masalah baru._

_Tidak semua orang mampu memilih keputusan yang sama, Luna … Tidak semua orang …,"_

Karena tidak semua orang mampu bersabar dan bersikap tabah.

_._

_._

**T**angan Tiffany terlihat bergetar ketika ia menandatangani surat pelepasan alat-alat medis. Aku menatap nanar ekspresinya yang tidak berganti semenjak ayahnya dimasukkan ke UGD. Prihatin. Jika aku yang berada di posisinya saat ini, aku tidak yakin aku akan memilih hal yang sama seperti yang dipilihnya.

Mungkin jika aku menjadi dia, aku hanya akan membiarkan ayahku ditangani oleh Dokter. Mungkin aku hanya bisa pasrah. Mungkin aku tidak akan memikirkan apakah ayahku tersiksa atau tidak karena alat-alat itu. Mungkin yang aku lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis tanpa memikirkan hal seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Tiffany.

Yang pasti, jika aku ada di posisinya, aku tidak akan berani membuat keputusan seperti ini.

"Setelah ini … apa yang akan terjadi pada ayahku?" suara Tiffany keluar berbarengan dengan sesak di dadaku.

Aku menoleh ke sekitar. Sepi, hanya ada aku, Tiffany, dan ayahnya. Rupanya semua alatnya sudah dicabut. Aku tidak menyadarinya—terlalu larut dalam lamunan.

Aku menatap Tiffany yang juga menatapku.

"Setelah ini … karena alat pembantu organ-organnya sudah dilepas, paru-paru, jantung, ginjal, dan organ vital lainnya akan mengalami penurunan fungsi. Semakin turun dan turun, kemudian berhenti total …," tenggorokanku tercekat. "…dan saat itulah, nafas ayahmu akan hilang …,"

Aku menatap Tiffany lekat-lekat. Yang kutatap hanya terus memandangi tubuh ayahnya dengan pedih.

"Bagaimana kita tahu kalau waktunya sudah tiba?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ketika organnya berhenti berfungsi, alat ini akan berbunyi nyaring. Tapi kita bisa menon-aktifkan suaranya kalau kau mau," ujarku sambil menunjuk sebuah alat berbentuk kotak.

"Hmm …," Tiffany bergumam tidak jelas, atau mungkin memang hanya sekedar bergumam.

_Tiiiiit._

Sebuah suara dengan frekuensi lemah membuat Tiffany mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa sekarang waktunya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Ya."

Bahunya bergetar. Aku memeluknya pelan.

"Dokter—?"

"Hn?"

"Apa aku seorang pembunuh?" Aku menatap Tiffany dengan terkejut. Kemudian merangkul bahunya kembali.

"Tentu saja bukan,"

"Tapi aku menyebabkan ayahku pergi …,"

"Itu bukan kehendakmu, Fany …," aku mencoba menenangkannya. "Dalam hidup, kita selalu punya pilihan. Berdiam di tempatmu dan tidak mampu melihat apa yang akan dibawa takdir, atau menyongsong takdir itu sendiri dengan berbagai masalah baru,"

"Dan aku yakin, kau memilih pilihan yang benar …," ujarku perlahan. Dan lewat ekor mataku, aku melihat seulas senyum tipis yang pahit terkembang di bibir pucat Tiffany.

.

.

.

**O**perasi Krystal berjalan lancar pada akhirnya, aku tidak tahu itu karena perkataan sok tahu-ku atau tidak—kuharap iya. Setidaknya itu berarti aku bisa membantu seseorang walau sedikit. Thunder, adik laki-laki Tiffany sudah sehat—kecuali kakinya yang masih belum dapat berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi setidaknya, Tiffany sudah tidak sendirian lagi.

Aku tersenyum perlahan ketika sekilas melihat mereka bertiga di ruang rawat Thunder.

Jika mengingat perkataanku kepada Tiffany tadi, aku jadi ingin tertawa. Mengucapkan hal yang sok bijak kepada orang lain padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar mempraktekkannya di kehidupanku. Lucu sekali.

Aku melangkah perlahan, entah kemana—aku sudah lupa tempat apa yang akan kutuju. Dan sebelum aku tersadar, tubuhku sudah berada tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Pintu ruang rawat dari wanita paruh baya yang beberapa jam sebelumnya, bayinya menjadi tanggung jawabku.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat kacau. Matanya bengkak dan sembab. Oh, tanya padaku sudah berapa kali aku melihar raut muka yang kacau dalam waktu dua puluh empat jam ini. Jemarinya meremas ujung baju rumah sakitnya.

Ketika ia sadar kalau aku memasuki kamarnya, ia mendongak. Bibirnya pucat, kering. Hidungnya memerah.

"Ah, Dokter …," bisiknya tersenyum.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Ma'am_?" tanyaku. Retoris, sebenarnya, kalau melihat bagaimana wujudnya saat ini.

"Tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik." Jawabnya.

"Anakmu … meninggal karena imun tubuhnya tidak kuat. Kekurangan antibiotik."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku sudah diperingatkan sebelumnya kalau anakku sangat rentan …," ujarnya dengan nada sendu.

"_Ma'am_ …," aku berhenti sejenak. Ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan. Wanita itu menoleh, seolah menanti kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutku. "Maafkan aku …,"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Hening yang mencekam.

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku terperangah. "Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, aku tahu kau sudah berusaha." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada datar.

"Tapi a-aku—"

"Aku tahu semua ceritanya. Ini bukan salahmu yang mencabut antibiotik itu …,"

Tapi aku membunuhnya!

"Aku tahu kau sedang berada di pilihan yang sulit saat itu. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu memilih hal yang sama denganmu. Jika aku jadi kau, mungkin saja aku tidak akan peduli pada korban kecelakaan itu, dan lebih memilih menyelamatkan bayi yang menjadi tanggung jawabku agar aku tidak dicaci oleh Ibunya. Tapi aku yakin kau memilih pilihan yang benar, Dokter …,"

Aku terdiam. Hening lagi—yang sama mencekamnya.

"Terimakasih telah berjuang untuk bayiku …," ujarnya lirih, sangat lirih.

Air mataku menggenang. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menangis di depan orang yang lebih pantas berduka.

"Aku membunuhnya … Jika aku tidak melepaskan antibiotik itu, jika saja aku tidak perlu membawa bayi itu keluar dari mobil—"

"—kau tidak akan tahu kalau ada korban kecelakaan di dekat mobilmu, dan kau tidak akan bisa menolong nyawa mereka." Potong wanita tadi.

"Bukan kau yang membunuhnya, Dokter … Kau sama sekali tidak perlu merasa bersalah …,"

Aku terdiam, menggigit bibir. Mengapa wanita ini terlalu bersikeras? Akui saja kalau aku yang salah, caci saja aku, setidaknya aku tidak perlu menahan-nahan perasaan menyesakkan ini di dada.

"Kau sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Sedangkan aku … ibunya sendiri …," wanita itu mulai terisak.

"Ketika kehamilanku mencapai usia empat bulan, suamiku meninggal. Aku sedih, tentu saja. Putus asa. Akhirnya aku mengalihkan pikiranku dengan minum alkohol dan merokok. Dokter kandunganku sudah berkata kalau itu tidak baik untuk bayiku, anak-anakku yang lainnya juga sudah mengingatkanku. Tapi aku tidak mendengarkan mereka saat itu.

"Aku sudah tua, seharusnya aku menjaga kandunganku baik-baik. Namun aku malah melakukan hal-hal yang merusak diriku dan janinku. Aku yang membuatnya cacat. Aku yang membuatnya tidak mampu lahir sebagai bayi normal pada umumnya. Secara tidak langsung, aku yang membunuhnya! Aku! Ibunya sendiri …,"

Aku terdiam lagi. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi, Dokter … karena aku yang lebih bersalah. Jangan merasa seolah-olah kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang berdosa, karena aku lebih berdosa …,"

Aku sungguh tidak mampu berpikir untuk berkata apapun. Pikiranku _blank _tiba-tiba. Akhirnya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memeluk wanita tersebut sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kamar. Aku menutup pintunya perlahan.

.

.

.

**A**ku menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas agak kasar. Lelah. Rasanya aku ingin sesegera mungkin pulang ke apartemenku, berendam air hangat, dan menghempaskan badanku ke kasur putih empukku.

Tepat ketika aku selesai dengan bayanganku tentang mandi-air-hangat-dan-tidur, Nickhun-_oppa _menghampiriku.

"Luna …,"

"Eum?"

"Ada yang ingin bicara denganmu,"

Aku mengernyit tidak setuju. Aku ingin cepat pulang. Sesegera mungkin. Namun, ekspresiku berubah ketika melihat Tiffany melangkah mendekatiku.

Aku tersenyum padanya, yang juga balas tersenyum padaku.

"Ada apa, Fany?"

"Umm … sebenarnya ada banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Tapi aku tahu kau lelah, jadi aku persingkat saja."

Aku terdiam. Menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan Tiffany.

"Terima kasih …," Ya, kata-kata itu yang aku nantikan. Aku tersenyum semakin lebar kemudian mengacak rambut Tiffany sebelum meninggalkannya tanpa bicara lagi.

"Perlu kuantar?" tawar Nickhun-_oppa_.

"_Ani_. Tidak usah repot-repot, _Oppa_."

"Hn. Oke."

"_Oppa_?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka nanti … bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil melirik Tiffany yang masih berdiri memandangi kami.

Nickhun-_oppa _tersenyum.

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Kau pulang saja …,"

Aku hanya tersenyum pergi kemudian mempercepat langkah menuju tempat parkir setelah menggumamkan terima kasih pada Nickhun-_oppa_.

.

.

.

**A**ku mematikan AC mobil, membuka jendela, dan menghirup udara dini hari kota Seoul yang dingin. Ada satu hal—yang aku tidak tahu apa—yang masih mengganjal di pikiranku.Ingatanku kembali melayang pada Tiffany. Aku belum pernah merasakannya—tapi aku dapat mengerti sebagian dari perasaannya.

Tadi malam Tiffany masih bersama-sama dengan anggota lengkap keluarganya. Dan sekarang, pada dini harinya, ia sudah kehilangan sebagiannya. Ia kehilangan orang tuanya. Ia kehilangan panutan dan pelindungnya. Bahkan, sebagai anak tertua, ia yang akan menjadi panutan sekaligus berkewajiban melindungi.

Sungguh, apa yang dialami Tiffany sama seperti sebuah benturan tiba-tiba. Keras, mendadak, dan berakibat fatal.

Ironis.

Memilih untuk tidak memikirkan masalah itu lebih lanjut, aku mempercepat laju mobilku. Ingin segera sampai di apartemen dan beristirahat dengan nyaman. Setidaknya, untuk sesaat ini, efek dari benturan tiba-tiba di kepalaku tadi pagi sudah tidak terasa lagi. Mungkin besok aku akan mengalaminya lagi—benturan tiba-tiba itu. Tapi aku—sebagai seorang dokter—sudah selalu siap akan benturan macam apapun dan juga, hujatan macam apapun …

**.**

**.**

"_**Victims of a sudden impact are some of the hardest to treat. It's not just the collision injures them. It's everything after. The centrifugal force keeps them moving, tossing them from vehicles, throwing them through windshields, slamming their internal organs into the skeleton. Their bodies are injured over and over again. So there's no way to know how much damage has actually been done. Until they stop.**_

_**You can't prepare for a sudden impact. You can't brace yourself. It just hits you. Out of nowhere. And suddenly, the life you knew before is over. Forever."**_

—**Meredith, Grey's Anatomy**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Owari**

**끝**

**The End**

**.**

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Oneshot _terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin. Sungguh, mata saya sampai hampir juling waktu ngebaca ulang. Dan demi-kolornya-Eunhyuk! Ceritanya gak nyambung banget … T_T

Saya agak ragu-ragu dengan fic ini. Karena saya gak tahu apa-apa soal medis. Jadi mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah…

Dan itu, Jaejoong sama Donghae cuma numpang nama, doang! Yah, anggaplah belum beruntung.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan suasana seperti ini. Jadi, PASTI gaje. **^^'**

Tolong berikan koreksi dan uneg-uneg Anda, ya …

_**Your concrit, good critism, correction, and reviews are very very appreciated. RnR, please?**_


End file.
